A Torre de Cristal
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Condenado a viver prisioneiro em seu próprio castelo, vivendo seus dias na mais completa solidão. Estaria ele disposto a pagar o preço exigido pela sua liberdade? Mas e se o preço fosse alto demais? Presente de niver para o Arcanjo


A Torre de Cristal

3x4

UA/Yaoi/Drama

Um jovem de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos, cabelos loiros caindo pelos ombros, olhava para a cidade aos pés da colina onde ficava o castelo que morava. Ele esticou o braço, como se assim pudesse tocar com as mãos a cidade fora de seu alcance. Uma suave batida na porta, o fez recolheu o braço, enquanto ordenava que o visitante entrasse.

Um homem beirando os sessenta anos entrou no quarto, vendo seu jovem senhor na janela do quarto observando novamente a cidade que crescia aos pés da colina do castelo. Conhecia a tristeza dele. Acompanhava-a desde que ele era criança; e cada vez que o encontrava a observar a cidade, podia imaginar a dor que este sentia. A voz suave de seu senhor o fez aproximar-se e responder a pergunta feita com tristeza.

Acha que sou como meus pais Rashid?

De forma alguma senhor. Tens o coração mais gentil e bondoso que conheço.

Então porque ele não me liberta?

Rashid ficou calado por alguns segundos sem saber o que responder, também gostaria de saber o porquê do jovem ser prisioneiro em seu castelo. Incapaz de transpassar suas muralhas. Visitantes, curiosos e até mesmo os empregados podiam deixar o castelo, menos o senhor dele. O jovem virou-se para o empregado que parecia pensar em uma resposta. Deu um sorriso resignado diante da resposta que já conhecia; ainda assim seu olhar aguardava que sua pergunta fosse respondida. O empregado encarou seu senhor. Os olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu lá fora; e apesar de seu olhar estar carregado de tristeza, havia compreensão neles. Vira o jovem nascer e se tornar um rapaz. Acompanhara com pesar o cumprimento de sua maldição. Tristemente obrigou-se a responder a pergunta que não conhecia a resposta, mas que ainda assim era aguardada com esperança.

Eu... eu não sei meu senhor.

O jovem sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a estrada que levava a cidade. Podia ver o carro que há poucos instantes estivera em seu castelo, descendo pela estrada, levando os jornalistas que, inutilmente; mais uma vez vieram conseguir uma entrevista. Nunca desistiriam. Não desejava entrevistas ou contar ao mundo o tamanho de sua fortuna, o principal causador de seu cativeiro. Já era a quinta vez em duas semanas que vinham para tentar conhecer o jovem mais rico do mundo. Cujo rosto jamais fôra visto fora do castelo. Às vezes permitia-se rir ao ler sobre as opiniões que teciam sobre sua aparência, e pelo fato de jamais aparecer fora das muralhas, ou mesmo dentro do castelo. Na sociedade, era conhecido apenas como o senhor da Torre de Cristal. Misterioso, recluso e inacessível. Deu um meio sorriso sarcástico, imaginando o que eles pensariam se descobrissem toda à verdade sobre a fortuna de sua família, e o mal que esta lhe causava. Voltou sua atenção ao empregado, que observava-o em silêncio.

Será que teremos visitantes novamente Rashid?

É provável senhor. Afinal sua família é a mais rica da região, e do mundo. É natural que desejam conhecê-lo, uma vez que o senhor nunca concede entrevistas.

Ele olhou para o empregado pensando sobre suas palavras. .A única vez em que alguém o vira fôra a mais de vinte anos; pouco tempo depois de seu nascimento. Quando mais uma vez, movidos pela vaidade, seus pais o apresentaram ao mundo como herdeiro da fortuna dos Winners. Depois disso, nunca mais o mundo tivera noticias suas. Sabia que era natural a curiosidade delas, assim como era natural especularem que já estivesse morto, como muitos já o faziam. Ou que era excêntrico demais para mostrar a própria imagem.

_"Se elas ao menos soubessem..."._

Não lhe custava nada dar entrevistas e mostrar seu rosto; mas achava isso desnecessário e fútil. Alardear o tamanho de sua fortuna. Fingir uma alegria inexistente, apenas por causa de seu dinheiro. Ele não era feliz, não se pode ser feliz sem ser livre. Não queria mostrar ao mundo algo que não lhe preenchia o coração e a alma, sem que tivesse que expor em voz alta seus pensamentos.

A que preço conseguimos essa riqueza. Tenho todo o dinheiro do mundo e sou prisioneiro em meu próprio castelo. Do que me vale toda essa fortuna se não tenho liberdade para ultrapassar as muralhas que me cercam?

Eu sinto muito senhor... se seu...

O jovem fez sinal para que o empregado se calasse, não queria ouvir. O empregado notou que o jovem queria ficar sozinho. Era sempre assim quando mencionava os antigos patrões. O jovem erguia a mão esquerda num pedido mudo para que se calasse e voltava-se para a janela, continuando a observar a cidade. Curvou-se respeitosamente e deixou-o observando com o olhar triste e cansado a cidade ao longe. Caminhou pelos corredores vazios da torre do castelo, voltando a seus afazeres. Sabia o quanto o jovem patrão sofria, prisioneiro em sua própria casa, condenado pela ambição e ganância dos pais.

Quatre não se virou ao ouvir a porta do quarto fechar-se. Suspirando deixou que seu coração se entristecesse uma vez mais. Sentia-se tão cansado e sem esperanças. Deu um pequeno sorriso irônico ao lembrar do empregado dizendo que era o homem mais rico de toda a região e fora desta.

Mas a que preço?

Sussurrando tristemente, obrigou-se a deixar a janela antes que fosse novamente tragado pelo desespero. Caminhou para sua cama. Deitando-se, olhou para o teto de cristal azulado, vagando seus olhos por todo o quarto. Cada canto era coberto por ele; sua prisão desde que nascera. Murmurou para o vazio sua tristeza, embora soubesse que ele o ouviria.

O mais rico e amaldiçoado... e eu devo pagar pelo erro de meus pais.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Na cidade:

Um carro coberto de poeira parou em frente à uma pensão onde na placa lia-se Santuário. Dele saltaram dois jovens e uma menina, que observava encantada as pessoas ao redor. Os dois jovens olharam na direção da colina mais alta. Era por causa da construção erguida sobre ela que estavam ali. No topo da colina um imenso e magnífico castelo medieval erguia-se imponente. Prenderam a respiração diante da paisagem. Não imaginavam fosse tão magnífica. O brilho que vinha da colina era ofuscante devido o reflexo dos raios do sol sobre a parte mais alta de sua estrutura, o que acabava criando uma imagem surreal de fantasia.

Os dois jovens entreolharam-se e começaram a recolher as malas do carro. Um deles pegou a mão da menina que agora olhava encantada para o castelo. Em sua mente infantil este parecia-se e muito com os das histórias de conto da fadas que seu pai lhe contava antes de dormir. Deu a mão a seu pai e seguiu-o para dentro do grande prédio. Assim que entraram na pensão, caminharam até o balcão para se registrarem, e foram recepcionados por um senhor muito agradável.

Bom dia meus jovens, em que posso ajud�-los?

Fizéssemos duas reserva por telefone, em nome de Smith.

Perfeitamente, deixe-me verificar.

O senhor acessou o pequeno computador e verificou as duas reservas em nome de Douglas Smith. Sorriu voltando sua atenção aos dois jovens que aguardavam.

Os quartos já estão prontos. Mariah!

Uma porta abriu, e uma jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos apareceu assim que o ouviu o chamado do pai. Ela possuía cabelos curtos de um castanho muito escuro, seus olhos eram levemente amendoados e seu rosto transmitia um leve desagrado por ter sido chamada.

Estou ocupada papai.

Mariah, poderia levar os jovens até seus quartos?

A jovem analisou detalhadamente os dois jovens, antes de arquear as sobrancelhas e voltar seu olhar para o pai, não era sua função levar os hospedes aos seus quartos, mas de Peter o que ela fez questão de dizer ao pai.

Essa é função de Peter, é para isso que ele é pago.

Peter foi até o banco para mim.

A expressão do rosto da jovem novamente se alterou, demonstrando seu aborrecimento ao ouvir tal informação.

Essa é minha função papai, quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer isso?

Desculpe Mariah, mas como você me disse que não queria ser incomodada...

Ah esqueça. Venham... vou lev�-los a seus quartos.

A jovem se aproximou da recepção pegando as chaves dos respectivos quartos e seguiu em direção as escadas; sendo acompanhada pelos dois rapazes e pela menina. As acomodações ficavam no quarto andar da pensão. Entregou a cada um dos jovens uma chave e mostrou os respectivos quartos antes de voltar a fazer a contabilidade da pensão. Os dois jovens despediram-se momentaneamente na porta dos quarto, para poderem guardar suas coisas.

O jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes entrou no quarto a esquerda na companhia da menina. Fechou a porta de seu quarto, vendo sua filha correr para uma das camas e jogar-se nela. Balançou a cabeça e abriu uma das malas para pegar o binóculo e um bloco.

Papai, quando vamos visitar o castelo?

Ao ouvir a voz infantil de sua filha, sorriu para ela antes de responder à pergunta:

Assim que nos instalarmos querida.

A menina sorriu e saiu da cama começando a fuçar em tudo, ignorando o olhar de repreensão do pai, que voltou seu olhar para a construção de cristal no ponto mais alto da cidade. Ele ouviu uma leve batida e antes que pudesse perguntar quem era, Catherine já abria a porta ao visitante, que bagunçou os cabelos claros da menininha que sorria.

Cath quantas vezes já lhe disse para perguntar antes de abrir a porta?

Desculpe papai.

Não esquenta com isso Trowa. Ela é apenas uma menina. Vai levar algum tempo até que ela aprenda não é Cath?

Sim tio Douglas.

Trowa olhou friamente para Douglas; este sempre defendia sua filha quando a repreendida por esquecer-se de fazer as coisas como lhe ensinara. Douglas aproximou-se vendo o desenho que Trowa fazia do castelo, deu um meio sorriso por tê-lo ali com ele. Fora muito difícil convencê-lo a vir. Mas assim que viu seu olhar ao vislumbrar ao longe o castelo soube imediatamente que o amigo não se arrependia por ter vindo. Trowa era um dos melhores na área de geologia e gemologia, e sua fascinação por cristais era impossível de não ser notada. Ele também possuía outras habilidades, como a de desenhar e reproduzir com perfeição qualquer coisa que visse.

Ele olhou pela janela. De onde se encontravam podia se ter uma bela visão do castelo. Suspirou, arrancando Trowa de sua concentração. O moreno balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao desenho que fazia. Haviam vindo de longe para conhecer o castelo e sua história. No inicio não acreditara, quanto em uma noite Douglas aparecera em sua casa, dizendo-lhe que na região remota de NewHope, na cidade de SunDays, havia um castelo magnífico; cuja torre principal era coberta de um cristal jamais visto, de um azul claro quase transparente.

Dedicara boa parte de sua vida ao estudo de pedras preciosas, principalmente aos cristais. De todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos. Adquirira esse gosto através de sua falecida esposa, que morrera em um trágico acidente durante uma visita a uma mina de esmeraldas. Ainda lembrava-se daquele dia. Havia dito a Maddy que era muito perigoso, devido às chuvas que caiam no local. Mas como sempre ela não o ouvira e fora para a China, onde acabou perdendo a vida em um desmoronamento, juntamente com outros três amigos seus. Tudo que restara dela fora Cathrine, que na época tinha três anos de idade e estava com os avós em Portland na Escócia, enquanto ele se encontrava em um seminário nos Estados Unidos. Após o acidente dedicara sua vida a criar Cathrine, voltando seu trabalho para algo menos perigoso, como dar aulas de geologia e gemologia na faculdade do Texas, ou palestras em convenções sobre o assunto.

Douglas segurou Cathrine no colo quando a menina aproximou-se e puxou a ponta de seu casaco. Ela e Trowa eram sua família. Apesar do amigo ter deixado a pesquisa nas minas desde a morte da esposa há quatro anos, sabia que indiretamente Trowa ainda mantinha-se informado e ativo em sua área, mas de uma forma menos perigosa. Douglas continuava visitando minas de pedras espalhadas pelo mundo, fazendo estudo delas, e foi em uma delas que ouvira a história da torre de cristal. A princípio mostrou-se descrente quanto à veracidade, mas quando o homem que lhe contara a historia lhe mostrou um pequeno fragmento do cristal mais puro e brilhante que já vira; e que o mesmo havia sido extraído em uma cidade remota, na América Latina; não teve como ignorar sua curiosidade. Tinha que ver pessoalmente a torre e o cristal que a cobria.

O que acha de fazermos uma visita logo?

Impaciente como sempre Douglas.

Não posso evitar, quero ver mais de perto e saber se não é apenas vidro o que recobre aquela torre.

Temos que entrar em contato com o proprietário do castelo antes, e saber se podemos vê-la mais de perto.

Eu andei sondando um pouco antes de virmos para c�, e me parece que o dono do castelo jamais sai. Pelo que ouvi dizer ele é um dos homens mais ricos do mundo e nunca foi visto. Quem sabe não temos alguma chance e acabamos vendo como ele é?

Duvido muito, e a aparência dele não me importa Douglas, eu vim apenas por causa da torre.

É eu sei, você e Maddy são apaixonados por cristais.

Douglas mordeu a língua ao notar o que acabara de falar, pôde sentir que a menina estremeceu em seus braços ao ouvir o nome da mãe. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido em citar o nome de Maddy na presença de Cathrine?

Eu sinto muito...

Trowa balançou a cabeça e pegou a filha no colo. Sabia que o amigo não havia feito por mal, ele já não sentia tanta falta da esposa. Já haviam se passado quatro anos, e seu relacionamento com Maddy não podia ser descrito como amoroso. Ele sentira muito carinho por ela, mas estava longe de ser considerado amor. Cathrine fora um presente inesperado, o que acarretara em um casamento apressado. Mas Cath, ao contrário, sentia muito a falta da mãe, embora raramente o demonstrasse. Agora com sete anos de idade, ela se parecia muito com Maddy, tanto em aparência como em curiosidade e teimosia, apesar de ainda ser tão jovem. Douglas sentiu-se mal ao fazer a menininha lembrar-se da mãe. Pôde ver o brilho dos olhos da menina embaçar-se pelas lágrimas contidas, que foram livremente libertas ao ser abraçada pelo pai.

Trowa sabia o que aconteceria e procurou confortar a filha, acalmando-a; até que o choro se extinguisse. Sentiu a mão de Douglas sobre seu ombro e sorriu dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Ouviu a porta se fechar e voltou sua atenção à torre do castelo. Tamanha beleza e magnitude, mas ainda assim parecia que não conseguia admir�-la por completo. Ela era sem sombra de dúvidas belíssima; no entanto a seus olhos parecia destoar do restante do castelo e da paisagem ao redor, como se atrás de sua beleza se escondesse apenas tristeza e solidão.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Algumas horas depois:

Quatre estava deitado em sua cama, quando uma leve batida na porta o fez abrir os olhos.

Entre.

Desculpe atrapalhar seu descanso senhor.

Tudo bem Rashid, não estava dormindo. O que houve?

Há dois jovens e uma menina na entrada, eles gostariam de saber se podem ver a torre.

A torre?

Sim senhor... parece que os dois jovens são gemologistas e estariam curiosos a cerca do cristal que recobre a torre.

Quatre ficou um pouco surpreso. Não que fosse a primeira vez que alguém se mostrava interessado no castelo e sua história, mas fazia tanto tempo, as pessoas pareciam mais interessadas em seu dinheiro e nele. Seria interessante descobrir até onde seus visitantes iriam. Afinal Locknar tinha o hábito de expulsar as pessoas quando elas se mostravam interessadas demais na torre.

Eles têm minha permissão para ver o outro lado da torre, andarem pelo castelo e conversarem com quem quiser. Mas não os quero invadindo minha privacidade. Sabe os problemas que isso causaria...

Compreendo senhor, eles não irão incomod�-lo.

E fique com eles, não quero que se machuquem. Ele não fará nada aos visitantes se você estiver com eles.

Perfeitamente senhor.

Quatre observou Rashid sair do quarto em silêncio. Fazia tanto tempo que alguém não demonstrava interesse por sua riqueza que sentiu-se curioso em saber quem eram os visitantes. No entanto não sentia-se com ânimo para espiar. Se deixasse o quarto certamente acabaria por esbarrar com eles e não queria ser incomodado, ou incomod�-los. As únicas pessoas com quem falava diretamente no castelo eram Rashid e Abdul; deixando sempre com eles a responsabilidade de afastar os curiosos e receber os visitantes. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam de seus problemas, e o ouviam pacientemente quando precisava conversar e desabafar com alguém. Eram seus mais fieis confidentes e amigos, os mais antigos moradores e empregados do castelo, os únicos a saberem sobre sua maldição. Voltou a se deitar e abraçou o travesseiro encharcando-o com suas lágrimas.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Rashid deixou o quarto de seu mestre e retornou à entrada, onde deixara os visitantes na companhia de Abdul. Este, assim que o viu descendo as escadas afastou-se, voltando a suas obrigações. Rashid aproximou-se dos três que aguardavam a permissão do senhor do castelo para explor�-lo.

O senhor Winner permitiu que visitassem apenas uma parte da torre.

Não podemos vê-la totalmente?

Lamento senhores, mas os aposentos do senhor winner ficam na torre e ele não deseja ter sua privacidade invadida.

Compreendo. Ver uma parte dela, já nos é suficiente obrigado.

Rashid meneou a cabeça, mas notou que o outro rapaz não parecia muito satisfeito, e que concordara relutantemente.

Por favor, sigam-me e não se afastem. Será mais seguro assim.

Os dois entreolharam-se sem entender, mas acompanharam o homem através das escadas. Trowa segurou a mão de Catherine, para que a filha não saísse correndo por aí e acabasse se perdendo. Por algum motivo as palavras do homem sobre ser mais seguro permanecerem juntos o preocupara. Subiram as escadas e depois caminharam por um corredor, subindo novamente outra escadaria ao chegarem no topo. Tiveram a visão mais surreal de suas vidas. A partir do final da escada o chão era coberto pelo cristal. Uma superfície plana sem imperfeições, como se o mesmo houvesse sido lapidado e lustrado, tamanha a perfeição.

Entreolharam-se admirados; nunca haviam visto um cristal com tão alto grau de pureza e beleza. Teoricamente, por ser um cristal ele deveria ter um brilho vítreo **1**, muito comum aos quartzos o que acreditavam ser toda a estrutura. No entanto o brilho que viam era do tipo _adamantino_ **2 **e ele possuía um peculiar tom azul claríssimo, não condizente com o que conheciam. Passaram pelo arco da entrada, vendo que o cristal estendia-se não apenas pelo chão, mas pelas paredes e teto.

Rashid deu um meio sorriso diante das expressões de incredulidade dos dois jovens, ele estava tão acostumado a passar por ali, sempre que ia falar com seu senhor que já não se encantava com o que via. Douglas aproximou-se do chão, observando melhor. Aquilo tudo tinha que ter sido colocado de alguma forma. No entanto não haviam junções entre o chão e a parede que se erguia. Os cantos eram levemente arredondados como se fossem uma única peça. Parecia que toda a torre havia sido esculpida no próprio cristal. Mas isso seria impossível. Não existiam meios humanos de transportar tudo o que viam até ali, e construir a torre. E pelo que sabiam, aquela era apenas a entrada da mesma. Douglas aproximou-se de Trowa, precisava saber se este possuía a mesma opinião que a sua.

Trowa o que você acha?

Eu não sei Douglas é humanamente impossível existir tal...

Trowa não terminou de falar, não tinha palavras para explicar a existência do que via. Nunca vira cristal tão magnífico. Sabia que Maddy teria ficado encantada. Soltou a mão de Cathrine momentaneamente, indicando a ela silenciosamente que não se afastasse dele. Aproximou-se da parede tocando sua superfície. Era ligeiramente fria e completamente lisa; sem ranhuras, assim como o chão. Pegou uma lente, tentando em vão ver algum tipo de inclusão **3**, mas não encontrou um único grão. Trowa fechou os olhos massageando a têmpora esquerda. O que via era fantástico, e ao mesmo tempo irreal, tinha que ser. Os quartzos **4** quanto à cor eram gemas alocromáticas **5**, variando entre rosa, amarelo, incolor, preto, roxo entre outros, mas nunca vira algum em um tom tão claro de azul. Rashid os acompanhou em silêncio durante todo o tempo, levando-os para ver o outro lado da torre, onde o deslumbramento foi o mesmo.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Quatre olhou para o relógio, já haviam passado duas horas desde que os visitantes chegaram. Não poderia deixar o quarto enquanto estivessem andando pela torre, não queria correr o risco de encontra-se com eles. Quatre deixou a janela e caminhou até a cômoda de cristal em seu quarto. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela, vendo seu reflexo no cristal. Sua superfície era tão lisa e clara como a de um espelho, mas ainda mais belo e vivo. Tocou levemente sua superfície, sentindo-a ferir seus dedos por causa do calor que o cristal emanava, afastou sua mão e encarou seu reflexo por alguns instantes.

Por quanto tempo vai me manter preso?

Uma voz suave e aveludada foi ouvida por todo o quarto.

Até que devolva o que me pertence.

Eu já disse, não sei do que fala. Porque você não pode ser mais claro?

Ao responder a voz soou levemente irônica.

Mais do que já fui esses anos todos? Você sabe o que eu quero; apenas se recusa a entender.

Você fala sempre por enigmas, como posso saber o que quer?

Sendo assim, você nunca deixará as muralhas deste castelo.

Quatre abaixou a cabeça, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Pegou um dos livros sobre a cômoda e jogou-o com toda a força contra a parede, como se quisesse ferí-la. Nunca seria livre, não até que descobrisse do que ele falava. Enquanto isso o castelo seria sua moradia, e sua sepultura. Para todo o sempre. Levou as mãos ao rosto, mergulhando em seu desespero e tristeza, o que o impediu de ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se, e uma menina de cabelos castanhos e cacheados entrar. Apenas percebeu sua presença ao sentir o toque em seu braço e a voz infantil lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

Você está bem? Porque está chorando?

Quatre ergueu a cabeça vendo uma menina de olhos azuis parada a seu lado. Franziu o cenho, procurando enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Sentiu as mãos dela em seu rosto procurando, ajud�-lo e sorriu, segurando-lhe a mão.

Quem é você?

Eu me chamo Catherine, mas meus amigos e papai me chamam de Cath. E você, como se chama?

Eu me chamo Quatre Raberba Winner senhorita.

Quatre beijou a mão da menina que corou com o gesto. Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão belo e tão triste. Ele tinha uma aparência tão angelical que parecia-se com os seres celestiais das histórias que tio Douglas sempre lhe contava quando vinham visit�-los.

Você é um anjo?

Quatre deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça. Se ele fosse um anjo não seria prisioneiro em seu próprio castelo. Teria asas, que poderiam lev�-lo para longe, por cima das muralhas de sua prisão.

Não, eu sou apenas um homem comum.

Ah! Mas você tem um nome muito comprido, tem certeza de que não é um anjo?

Quatre sorriu, encantado com a ingenuidade da menina. Seu coração alegrou-se por alguns momentos fazendo-o esquecer de seu tormento.

Tenho sim, mas admito que meu nome é um pouco longo, pode me chamar de Quatre.

Então você pode me chamar de Cath como o papai.

E onde está seu pai?

Não sei, eu me perdi dele dentro do castelo.

Ah! Você veio com os dois rapazes não é?

Sim, vim com o papai e com o tio Douglas.

A menina ficou observando ao redor, admirada pelo quarto ser todo de cristal. Quatre acompanhou o olhar da menina, sentindo-se triste novamente. Tocou o rosto dela e levantou-se. o pai deveria estar preocupado, não era bom que a menina andasse sozinha pela torre; ponderou durante alguns segundos antes de resolver deixar a torre.

O que acha de procurarmos seu pai? Ele deve estar preocupado.

Quatre viu a menina sacudir a cabeça e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Caminhando até a porta abriu-a, para que a menina saísse. Imediatamente ela tomou sua mão, temendo perder-se novamente. Ele sorriu e começou a descer as escadarias. Em pouco tempo puderam ouvir vozes preocupadas. Olhou para a menina que soltou sua mão e desceu correndo gritando:

Papai!

Trowa olhou para cima ao ouvir a voz de sua filha. Correu até ela e tomou-a nos braços e abraçando-a, feliz por tê-la encontrado. Ficara tão preocupado ao notar que sumira. Afastou-se dela e acariciou os cachos de seus cabelos, repreendendo-a por ter se afastado deles.

Cath eu falei para você ficar por perto. Você poderia ter se machucado.

Desculpe papai, mas é que o castelo é tão bonito.

Eu sei minha filha, mas é perigoso e se você caísse e se machucasse?

Desculpe papai.

Douglas sacudiu a cabeça e tocou o ombro do amigo, antes que ele continuasse a repreender a filha. Felizmente nada de grave havia acontecido e isso era o que importava.

Está tudo bem agora, o importante e que você está aqui.

Douglas agachou-se junto aos dois, passando a mão sobre os cachos da menina. Haviam rodado a torre procurando-a e não a encontraram. Ele quase tivera um enfarte ao notar que ela havia sumido. Não sabia como o amigo pudera manter a calma durante a procura por ela.

Onde esteve Cath? Rodamos o castelo inteiro a sua procura.

Ele me trouxe.

Trowa olhou na direção que sua filha apontava e viu um rapaz de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Olhos azuis carregados de tristeza. Por um momento sentiu a respiração falhar diante de tanta beleza. Ninguém poderia ser tão belo e perfeito quanto o rapaz a poucos metros acima. Quatre sentiu-se abalado pelo olhar do rapaz. Essa era a primeira vez em anos que tinha contato com outras pessoas, que não fossem as que trabalhavam no castelo.

Sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz, estava paralisado, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Segurou-se no corrimão da escada, tentando evitar o tremor que percorria seu corpo. Rashid viu seu senhor no meio da escadaria e caminhou até ele. Deveria ter imaginado que a menina tivesse ido até o quarto na torre, uma vez que ela não havia sido encontrada em nenhuma outra parte do castelo, e lá havia sido o único lugar onde não procuraram.

Desculpe-me senhor, eu não sabia que a menina havia ido a seu quarto.

Quatre sorriu e balançou a cabeça acalmando Rashid. Sabia que ele não havia tido culpa.

Está tudo bem Rashid, ela foi uma boa companhia. Acho que devo apresentar-me aos visitantes.

Quatre respirou fundo procurando recompor-se. Desceu as escadas ao lado de Rashid, parando em frente ao rapaz de olhos verdes escuros. Sentiu que seu rosto esquentara devido a profundidade do olhar do outro homem. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar a sensação perturbadora que o mesmo lhe causava.

Eu sou o dono deste castelo, chamo-me Quatre Raberba Winner.

Trowa piscou diante da voz do outro homem, era suave; quase como a de um anjo. Deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão em cumprimento, apresentando-se ao belo rapaz.

Eu sou Trowa Barton. Vejo que já conheceu minha filha. Espero que ela não tenha lhe causado nenhum problema.

De forma alguma. Sua filha é um encanto.

Quatre sorriu, fazendo o coração de Trowa bater mais forte. O moreno não sabia o porquê de sentir-se assim. Nunca ninguém o afetara dessa maneira, muito menos um homem. Não via problemas quanto a isso, mas era algo novo e perturbador. Notou que ainda segurava a mão dele na a sua e a soltou, olhando dentro a íris azul clara. Havia tanta tristeza e solidão nelas. Tanta inocência e vontade. Quatre tremeu ligeiramente, e um estranho frio percorreu seu corpo, quando soltou a mão que nem se lembrava que ainda segurava. Nunca um simples contato o afetara tanto, e nunca desejou tanto conhecer alguém como o homem a sua frente. Ele sentiu a presença de Rashid as suas costas, ouvindo a pergunta que lhe foi dirigida suavemente, de forma que apenas ele ouvisse. Sacudindo a cabeça aceitou a proposta e logo Rashid saiu para executar o que sugerira à seu amo. Quatre voltou-se para seus visitantes, sorrindo antes de falar.

Logo irá anoitecer, porque não passam essa noite no castelo? Assim vocês poderão analisar melhor o cristal da torre. Não costumo receber visitas tão agradáveis.

Trowa olhou para Douglas, que sacudiu a cabeça. Por ele teria aceitado imediatamente, apenas para ficar mais tempo na presença do rapaz que despertara seu interesse.

Não desejamos incomod�-lo senhor Winner.

Não é incomodo algum, o castelo e grande. E por favor chame-me de Quatre.

Trowa deu um meio sorriso que fez com que Quatre corasse levemente, antes de falar.

Gostariam de ver o restante do castelo enquanto Rashid providencia as acomodações?

SIM!

Catherine Bloom Barton.

Quatre sorriu ao ver a menina gritar e agarrar-se em sua mão, fazendo o homem de olhos verdes repreendê-la. Imaginou onde estaria a mãe da menina. Discretamente olhou para a mão do gemologista a fim de verificar se o mesmo possuía alguma aliança, e foi com felicidade que não a encontrou.

Trowa não pôde deixar de sorrir com o entusiasmo da filha, mesmo assim achava que ela poderia ser um pouco menos agitada, sabia que em parte a culpa era sua, por permitir que Douglas fizesse todas as suas vontades e quebrasse sua autoridade cada vez que o impedia de corrigi-la.

Notou que Cath imediatamente tomou a mão do senhor do castelo. Sua filha geralmente mostrava-se receptiva as pessoas, mas nunca a ponto de segurar na mão de alguém que conhecera a poucos instantes. Sentiu um cutucão de Douglas em suas costelas ao notar que Quatre o observava, como se aguardasse uma resposta que ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido. Quatre sorriu e repetiu a pergunta. Pelo olhar de Trowa sabia que o mesmo não o havia escutado. Sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar que não ali.

Vamos?

Trowa balançou a cabeça e seguiu Quatre, não vendo o sorriso que se formara no rosto de Douglas.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Algum tempo depois:

Quatre mostrou a eles todo o castelo, respondendo às perguntas que foram feitas uma vez ou outra. Quatre sentiu que o dia passara rapidamente na companhia deles. Nunca se sentira tão livre antes. Olhou para o relógio em seu braço notando que já eram quase dezoito horas. O tempo passara tão rápido. Precisava voltar ao quarto, sabia que Locknar logo apareceria. Tocou uma sineta e em poucos segundos Rashid apareceu.

Rashid poderia lev�-los para o quarto? Acho que eles desejam banharem-se e conversar um pouco a sós, antes do jantar.

Perfeitamente senhor.

Trowa notou um certo nervosismo na voz de Quatre. Era como se ele estivesse com pressa para ir a algum lugar. Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu o empregado até as acomodações providenciadas para eles. Quatre sabia que não havia conseguido disfarçar seu nervosismo ao sorrir e despedir-se de seus convidados. Ainda assim procurou ignorar a sensação estranha que sentia pela presença do rapaz que despertara sua atenção e seguiu rapidamente para o quarto. Assim que chegou a torre, pôde sentir a presença de Locknar, e sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

Vejo que não esqueceu por completo de nosso encontro.

Sabe que seria incapaz de fazê-lo.

Seus convidados são muito interessantes, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato de convid�-los para ficar. Não teme pela segurança deles?

Quatre fechou a porta atrás de si depois de entrar. Encontrou Locknar sorrindo, sentado junto à janela. Os longos cabelos negros ligeiramente azulados, balançavam com a brisa suave. Seus olhos acinzentados pareciam divertir-se com sua apreensão. Quatre aproximou-se e sentou-se próximo a ele, mas sem no entanto encar�-lo. Sempre o mesmo ritual todos os dias, e sempre no mesmo horário. Locknar vinha, eles conversavam sobre sua liberdade, e a resposta era sempre a mesma. Quatre continuaria a ser seu prisioneiro até que ele lhe entregasse o que Locknar havia perdido. Mas se ao menos ele lhe dissesse o que era.

Sei que não vai ferí-los, você já tem a mim para fazer isso.

Quatre, eu jamais o feri.

A voz de Locknar soou ligeiramente ofendida, e mesmo Quatre sabendo que de fato Locknar não se sentia assim, sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo dito que era mantido ali apenas para que fosse ferido por ele. Procurou suavizar sua voz ao dizer que indiretamente o feria mantendo-o ali.

Você o faz cada vez que me nega a liberdade.

Acha que o mantenho aqui por que gosto? Acha que tenho algum prazer em ser seu carcereiro particular durante todos esses anos?

Não sei... talvez. Descobri que você não é alguém muito confiável, quando se trata de me manter aqui.

Locknar sorriu e ergueu o rosto de Quatre suavemente, retirando alguns fios loiros que haviam se soltado do rabo de cavalo, quando o jovem correra para o quarto ao ouvir sua voz. Quatre era sua criança, o criara desde pequeno. Ensinara a ele tudo que sabia. Tudo em troca de sua companhia e do que secretamente sentia pelo jovem. O jovem tinha razão quanto a ele não ser confiável em relação a sua liberdade, afinal ele fazia as regras e as mudava de acordo com sua conveniência e vontade. Mas sempre fora honesto quanto o preço da liberdade de Quatre, mas se ao menos ele entendesse isso.

Seus pais o prenderam aqui, quando colocaram a ambição deles acima de tudo. Não me culpe se aprecio sua companhia. Eu o criei como a um filho.

Porque você me tirou deles?

Tirei?

Quatre viu Locknar arquear a sobrancelha e estreitar os olhos, ao ser acusado. Locknar deu um meio sorriso e levantou-se de onde estava, caminhando pelo quarto. Retornou sentando-se à frente de Quatre. Tomou seu rosto em sua mão esquerda. Procurou não deixar que sua voz soasse sarcástica, mas levemente calma e persuasiva.

Engano seu... eles me deram você em troca da riqueza. E acredite, eles não pensaram duas vezes quando lhes disse meu preço.

Quatre levantou-se, retirando a mão de seu rosto. Ficou em silêncio, sabia que as palavras eram sinceras e verdadeiras. Seus pais o deixaram alguns meses após seu nascimento. Não fora Locknar quem os fizera partir, eles mesmo tomaram a decisão por fazê-lo, não podiam suportar a idéia de que seu único filho jamais poderia transpor as muralhas que cercavam o castelo. Sempre seria prisioneiro da torre, onde Locknar poderia vê-lo e conversar com ele como fazia agora.

Perdoe-me.

Locknar sorriu e caminhou até o jovem, abraçando-o. Não importava o que fizesse, Quatre era sempre gentil, apesar de triste. Afastou-se, tocando-lhe o rosto antes de afastar-se e sumir através da parede de cristal.

V�, seus convidados o estão esperam, mas eles não devem ficar mais do que essa noite. Não me responsabilizo pela segurança deles.

Do que tem medo Locknar?

Quatre ouviu uma risada suave, e logo depois a voz de Locknar falando ligeiramente divertida e pela primeira vez maliciosa.

Se você ainda não foi capaz de entender... porque eu o diria?

Logo depois a voz de Locknar desapareceu completamente, assim como a sua presença. Quatre deu um meio sorriso. Sim ele entendia perfeitamente. Locknar sentia ciúmes de sua presença, temia que sua atenção não fosse totalmente voltada a ele. Afinal ele era o único a vê-lo e a conversar com ele. Lembrava-se do dia em que Rashid tentou tir�-lo do castelo e o encontrou falando sozinho no quarto. Tinha apenas seis anos de idade. Locknar enfurecera-se com sua presença, e pela tentativa. O teria matado se não tivesse interferido. Levou algum tempo até que Locknar aceitasse a permanência de Rashid novamente junto a si. Quatre estreitou os olhos, estranhando o fato de Locknar permitir que descesse antes de completado o tempo em que ficavam juntos.

_"O que ele está planejando?"._

Quatre tomou um banho e arrumou-se descendo logo em seguida. Durante todo o percurso pôde sentir os olhos de Locknar sobre si. Sabia que nesta noite seria vigiado atentamente por ele. Estava começando a duvidar de que havia sido uma boa idéia tê-los convidado a passar a noite no castelo. Mas estava tão ávido por companhia que não fosse a de Locknar ou Rashid que nem ao menos pensou direito quando aceitara a idéia do empregado. Desceu as escadarias e encontrou Rashid que o aguardava para lev�-lo ao encontro de seus visitantes na sala de música que mantinha no castelo, assim que se aproximou pôde ouvir o som do piano. Mas foi com surpresa que viu a menina tocando tão maravilhosamente o instrumento. Sorriu e aproximou-se a fazendo parar de tocar.

Por favor não pare.

Desculpe por usar seu piano...

Quatre ergueu a mão impedindo Trowa de continuar desculpando-se. Ele não se importava, pelo contrário; aprendera a apreciar música graças a Locknar, embora sua paixão fosse o violino.

Não se desculpe. Eu não costumo tocar muito o piano, mas gosto de ouvir quando alguém o toca, ainda mais quando o tocam tão bem. Como aprendeu?

Mamãe me ensinou.

Quatre pôde notar a tristeza no olhar da menina e sentou-se a seu lado. Não precisava perguntar o motivo da tristeza, sabia muito bem o que ela significava. A dor de se perder alguém querido. Dedilhou o teclado, iniciando uma música suave, e logo foi acompanhado por Cathrine que conhecia a melodia. Olhou para ela e sorriu, sendo retribuído. Trowa não soube como reagir quando Quatre perguntara quem ensinara sua filha a tocar. Quando Cath vira o piano na sala de música, foi quase impossível impedí-la de toc�-lo. Desde que Maddy havia morrido sua filha não sentava em frente ao piano que tinham em casa. No entanto ali; sua filha parecia não se lembrar disso. Ficara surpreso ao ver como Quatre habilmente percebera a razão de sua filha ter ficado triste.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Algum tempo depois:

Já havia passado um pouco da meia-noite. Quatre dispensara Rashid e apenas ele e Trowa ainda permaneciam acordados. Douglas havia ido se deitar a pouco mais de uma hora e Cathrine à muito já havia sido posta para dormir por seu pai. Quatre sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra do jardim atrás do castelo, sendo acompanhado por Trowa. Haviam conversado muito; e sobre muitas coisas. Mas a Trowa parecia que Quatre recusava-se a falar sobre si mesmo e sua família. O que se mostrou bem claro quando comentou sobre os Winners serem bem apossados. Quatre sabia que seria inevitável falar sobre si e a família, e mesmo estando preparado para isso não pôde impedir de responder de maneira quase rude a pergunta de Trowa.

Os Winners nem sempre foram prósperos senhor Barton. Muitos de meus antepassados passaram fome e necessidade

Mas seus pais fizeram fortuna como exploradores. Imagino que muitos devam sentir inveja de sua posição.

Eles não sabem o que invejam.

Quatre levantou-se abruptamente. Sentia raiva de seus pais. Por quantas vezes não amaldiçoara seu nascimento? Por quantas vezes não desejara dar um fim a seu tormento da forma mais covarde? No entanto sabia que ele jamais permitiria que terminasse com sua vida assim. Olhou para a janela da torre e o viu observando-o. Um ligeiro estremecimento percorreu seu corpo, o que não passou despercebido a Trowa, que olhou na mesma direção segundos antes de Locknar desaparecer da janela. Trowa voltou seu olhar para Quatre que ainda observava a janela da torre. Achara estranho as palavras do rapaz. Parecia haver tanto ressentimento em suas palavras, em sua voz. Sentia-se atraído por ele, não havia como negar, e sentia que Quatre apesar de parecer preocupado e apreensivo, demonstrava o mesmo interesse. Sabia que o que estava para fazer era precipitado, mas por algum motivo se sentia impelido a fazê-lo.

Suavemente, virou o corpo de Quatre para si, e tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Sua outra mão envolveu-lhe a cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

Quatre não sabia o que dizer, ou como explicar o que sentia. O toque dele era tão suave e quente, tão diferente do de Locknar em seu rosto, sabia que tinha que repelí-lo, mas não conseguia, desejava tanto saber como era sentir o toque de outra pessoa que não fosse o de Locknar.

Sabia que o que estava para acontecer jamais poderia ser comparado ao que havia entre ele e Locknar. Nunca fôra além de caricias suaves em seu rosto, ou um abraço confortador quando encontrava-se a beira do desespero, mesmo sendo ele o causador. Não havia desejo entre eles, eram quase como pai e filho. Completamente diferente com o que parecia haver entre ele e Trowa, desde o momento em que se encontraram. Apesar de ser seu prisioneiro, Locknar era o mais próximo que tivera de um pai e sabia que ele o considerava como a um filho, o filho que nunca tivera. Algo pareceu clarear em sua mente, mas foi suplantado pela sensação dos lábios de Trowa sobre os seus.

Trowa tocou os lábios de Quatre suavemente com os seus, eram tão macios. Era quase como se estivesse tocando seda, tamanha a maciez deles. Sentiu o corpo menor tremer, e o loiro segurar-se em seus braços, buscando apoio. Tocou com a língua seus lábios e o sentiu ofegar, e dar-lhe a passagem que desejava. Explorou a boca de Quatre como um território a ser desvendado. Sua língua o tocou por dentro sinuosamente. Logo a língua de Quatre juntou-se a dele batalhando pelo direito de controlar o beijo que se tornou ardente em poucos instantes. O beijo durou alguns minutos sendo interrompido apenas quando o ar se fez necessário. Quatre tremia dos pés a cabeça devido ao mar de sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Trowa abraçou-o fortemente, procurando acalm�-lo. Ele estava a ponto de dizer-lhe algo, quando viu um homem vir na direção deles. O mesmo que estivera há poucos instantes na torre de cristal observando-os.

Quatre!

Quatre afastou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz de Locknar a poucos passos deles. Trowa olhou para o homem de longos cabelos negros que os observava, podia notar o olhar possessivo dele sobre Quatre, e a forma como o loiro afastou-se ao vê-lo. Quatre tentou dizer algo, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi seu nome.

Locknar!

Locknar sorriu diante do olhar assustado de Quatre. As faces ainda apresentavam um ligeiro rubor devido ao beijo trocado entre eles, mas estava sendo rapidamente substituído pela palidez de alguém pego cometendo um erro. Voltou seu olhar para o moreno que o enfrentava com o olhar, caminhou até eles parando propositalmente entre os dois.

Não vai me apresentar a seu amigo Quatre?

Quatre olhou de Locknar para Trowa, não conseguindo acreditar que o moreno pudesse vê-lo, mas a forma como se encaravam dava-lhe a certeza de que alguma forma Trowa o enxergava perfeitamente. A voz de Locknar soava sarcástica a seus ouvidos, e ele estreitou os olhos diante da ironia velada em suas palavras, como ele queria que os apresentasse? Não precisou pensar muito, uma vez que Locknar mesmo se apresentou.

Eu sou Locknar, pai adotivo de Quatre.

Trowa olhou para a mão estendida e a segurou. Sentiu uma ligeira sensação de reconhecimento, era como se já houvesse tocado aquela mão antes, mas se lembraria caso houvesse sido apresentado antes ao homem a sua frente. Quatre não estava gostando nada disso. Como Locknar podia aparecer assim na frente de Trowa? Se o único que podia vê-lo no castelo era ele. Sua voz saiu rude e levemente alterada, o que fez apenas com que Locknar se afastasse e sorrisse suavemente diante da pequena explosão.

O que pretende Locknar?

Trowa observou em silêncio os dois. Notava que havia algum desentendimento entre eles. Locknar olhou dentro dos olhos de Quatre e começou a caminhar de volta ao castelo. Parou apenas para informar sua ordem.

Eu o aguardarei em seu quarto para conversarmos Quatre. Acho que o senhor Harms já teve o suficiente de sua atenção.

Trowa surpreendeu-se por ele saber seu segundo nome, uma vez que não havia dito a ele ou a ninguém do castelo. Então como ele poderia saber? Voltou sua atenção a Quatre, querendo descobrir quem era Locknar realmente. Porque tudo indicava que ele não era realmente o pai adotivo do jovem loiro. No entanto Quatre não lhe deu chances de perguntar. De cabeça baixa ouviu-o murmurar um pedido de desculpas e uma boa noite, antes de seguir na mesma direção que o homem de cabelos negros.

Eu sinto muito, mas eu… vou descansar agora. Tenha uma boa noite Trowa.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Quatre não esperou para ouvir uma reposta. Simplesmente seguiu em direção a seu quarto para descobrir o que Locknar planejava.. Chegou rapidamente, e o encontrou junto à janela e antes que pudesse perguntar-lhe algo se sentiu abalado pela pergunta feita por Locknar, que se virara em sua direção no instante que fechou a porta atrás de si.

O que você estaria disposto a me entregar pela sua liberdade?

Locknar notou a surpresa no rosto de Quatre. Sabia que o jovem não esperava tal pergunta naquele momento. Sabia que ele tinha suas próprias perguntas, mas não estava disposto a respondê-las. Não depois do que vira. Quatre caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça para poder olhar em seus olhos, ele ponderou sobre a pergunta por alguns segundos antes de responder.

O que você me pedir.

Locknar balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos momentaneamente antes de continuar; sabia que Quatre não tivera tempo para ponderar realmente quanto ao peso de sua pergunta e de sua resposta a ela. Ao abri-los, viu reluzido a sua frente esperança… esperança essa que estava prestes a destruir

Não importa o que seja?

Quatre abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a imediatamente sem saber o que dizer. Ele faria o que fosse possível para ser livre... não é? Olhou para Locknar, tentando descobrir o que ele queria, não sabia o que lhe pediria em troca de sua liberdade. E se o preço fosse alto demais? Varreu os olhos por todo o quarto. Toda sua superfície coberta pelo cristal criado por Locknar. Seu coração começou a bater forte e descompassado. Locknar possuía sua liberdade em seu poder. Bastaria dar o que ele pedisse, e seria livre pra ir além das muralhas do castelo. Então porque hesitava? Seria por medo? O que temia mais do que ser prisioneiro em seu castelo?

Locknar olhou para o jovem a sua frente, podia ver a esperança em seus olhos sendo substituída pelo medo. Em seu rosto o retrato de suas duvidas. Sabia que o jovem, era inocente. Sempre soubera que ele não era como os que haviam-no trazido ao mundo. Poderia muito bem libert�-lo se quisesse, mas e como ele ficaria? Haviam retirado dele seu bem mais precioso. Uma parte que nunca mais teria novamente fora entregue aos pais de Quatre para a realização de seus desejos. E se os pais do jovem rapaz em nenhum momento pensaram nele ao desejar obter toda a riqueza que agora envolvia o jovem rapaz, porque ele pensaria?

No entanto ele pensava... sempre pensou desde o dia em que propôs seu preço, e o mesmo fora aceito. Aguardou que com o tempo eles se redimissem e voltassem atrás. Teria-os perdoado se o fizessem, e ignorado o fato de ter-lhes dado seu tesouro. Se tivessem feito isso antes que o dia que tivesse que cobrar o que pedira chegasse. Ansiou a cada dia que eles livrassem o jovem de seus pecados, que o livrassem de cobrar sua dívida. Mas em nenhum instante lembraram-se dele. Não até que os cobrasse o que lhe era devido. E o que fizeram? Tentaram engan�-lo, acreditando ser fácil enganar Locknar. Ele vira o menino crescer e tornar-se um rapaz, e através dos anos aguardou que ele entendesse o que era necessário para sua absolvição. Mas Quatre ainda não descobrira, o que ele precisava devolver a seu lugar. Depois de longos minutos a voz de Quatre soou baixa e derrotada.

Eu não posso.

Locknar deu um meio sorriso. Não se surpreendia ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Viu os olhos do jovem carregados pelas lágrimas, mas como sempre não permitiu que elas o atingissem.

Quatre o encarou. Lágrimas caindo por seus olhos. Seu coração dilacerado pela perda de talvez a única chance de liberdade que lhe era oferecida diretamente por Locknar .

Desculpe-me, mas não posso concordar em pagar algo, sem saber o preço. Você poderia me pedir qualquer coisa e eu seria obrigado a pagar. Porque não posso voltar com minha palavra... e talvez eu não possa lhe dar o que me pedir.

Quatre abaixou a cabeça fazendo Locknar observ�-lo por alguns instantes. Respirou fundo voltando-se para a janela. Olhou para o lugar onde Quatre estivera com Trowa há apenas alguns minutos. Seus olhos estreitaram-se, e ele voltou-se para Quatre, que ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Locknar caminhou até o jovem, erguendo gentilmente seu rosto. Suas palavras saíram frias, com o único intuito de machucar o jovem junto a si.

Você é sensato, mas e sua liberdade? Durante anos você tem sido meu prisioneiro, e por culpa de quem? De seus pais... eles não pensaram em você.

Eu não sou como meus pais!

Quatre gritou, afastando-se do toque de Locknar, como se o mesmo o ferisse. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Sabia que os pais haviam errado, mas sabia que eles não o teriam feito se pudessem imaginar o que faziam. Estavam tão cegos por fortuna. Locknar pareceu pensar durante algum tempo. Diria seu preço, e daria ao jovem o tempo necessário para pensar sobre isso. Concederia a ele a dádiva que não dera aos pais dele. Tempo para pensar sobre o preço de seu sonho, o preço de sua liberdade.

Está bem eu direi meu preço. Eu desejo uma troca. Sua liberdade pela vida de outra para ocupar seu lugar.

O rosto de Quatre demonstrou choque e descrença. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Não podia pedir-lhe algo assim. A vida de outra pessoa pela sua.

Não pode me pedir isso!

Eu posso pedir o que quiser pela sua liberdade. Vou até mesmo ajud�-lo a escolher. Eu quero a vida daquele que lhe é mais caro.

Locknar afastou-se, entrando na parede de cristal e desaparecendo por ela. Sua voz ecoou poderosa por toda a torre, fazendo Quatre tremer pela primeira vez diante dele.

Você tem até a próxima lua cheia para me responder.

Quatre caiu prostrado no chão. A vida daquele que lhe era mais caro. Locknar não poderia ter sido mais cruel ao fazer o seu preço. Ele pedia a vida daquele que descobrira amar, para ocupar seu lugar, em sua prisão. Não podia fazer isso, não podia condenar Trowa a viver atrás dos muros do castelo até o fim de seus dias. Era insano e injusto, jamais o faria, nunca... se tivesse que ser prisioneiro de Locknar até o fim de seus dias o faria, mas jamais condenaria alguém inocente ao mesmo desespero que ele.

NUNCA!

A voz de Quatre ecoou por todo o castelo, esbravejando. Jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse.

NUNCA LOCKNAR... VOCÊ ME OUVIU...? EU JAMAIS LHE DAREI O QUE ME PEDE... EU PREFIRO MORRER SOZINHO EM MINHA PRISAO A DEIXAR QUE OUTRO A OCUPE.

A porta de Quatre abriu-se e Rashid entrou, encontrando seu mestre caído no chão chorando. Os cabelos soltos cobrindo seu rosto pálido e triste. Ele se aproximou lentamente, tocando-lhe o ombro. Assustara-se ao ouví-lo gritar, ainda mais ao ouvir o nome de Locknar ser pronunciado com tanta raiva, ao que parecia ele havia dado seu preço.

Mestre Quatre?

Quatre procurou enxugar as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto. Olhou para Rashid que tinha o semblante preocupado e triste, tomou as mãos do antigo empregado entre as suas. Havia tomado uma decisão, uma decisão trágica, mas não voltaria atrás nela.

Rashid.

Sim mestre Quatre.

Quero que você acorde, todos no castelo.

Rashid olhou para Quatre sem entender o que seu jovem mestre desejava. Porque tinha que acordar a todos no castelo? Eram quase duas horas da madrugada. Todos os que não haviam sido acordados pelos berros de Quatre certamente ainda deveriam estar dormindo. Quatre levantou-se, obrigando Rashid a fazer o mesmo. Sabia que ele não entenderia, e não aceitaria se lhe dissesse o que estava a ponto de fazer.

Faça o que mandei Rashid, sem perguntas. Eu quero todos fora do castelo em uma hora.

Mas...

Faça o que mandei.

Quatre virou-se para janela, esperando que Rashid fosse cumprir suas ordens. O empregado ainda ficara alguns segundos encarando as costas do jovem mestre, antes de caminhar em direção a saída. Ao fech�-la atrás de si, viu Abdul subindo as escadas correndo, juntamente com Trowa e Douglas. Rashid olhou para eles, seu semblante era o retrato da preocupação e da dúvida. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, segurando o braço de Trowa quando o mesmo tentou passar por ele e seguir até o quarto de seu mestre. Balançou a cabeça firmemente antes de solt�-lo e transmitir as ordens de Quatre.

Abdul acorde a todos no castelo e mande-os siguirem para a cidade.

Abdul olhou para Rashid sem entender. Recebendo apenas um leve arquear de ombros do outro. Abdul entendeu que ele mesmo não sabia o motivo, que apenas obedecia ao pedido do senhor do castelo. Seguiu na direção que viera, e assim cumprir o pedido de seu mestre, enquanto Rashid voltava-se para os dois visitantes que o olhavam sem entender.

Vocês também devem ir.

Por que?

Rashid voltou seu olhar na direção de onde ficava o quarto de Quatre. Não sabia o que havia acontecido entre seu mestre e Locknar, mas sabia que o jovem não estava mais disposto a ser um prisioneiro passivo. Pôde ver em seus olhos, antes sempre tristes e abatidos, a determinação de mudar o imutável. Por anos vira seu senhor aceitar sua sina sem tentar mud�-la, mas seus olhos agora demonstravam claramente que não se sujeitaria mais ao martírio de viver confinado atrás das muralhas que cercavam o castelo. Trowa ficou observando o olhar triste do senhor na direção em que imaginava ficar os aposentos de Quatre. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar, tinha apenas a ligeira sensação de que algo estava sendo escondido. Tentou seguir novamente até Quatre e perguntar a ele o que ocorria, mas Rashid balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, antes de falar-lhe.

Se tem amor à sua filha, parta agora.

Mas o que está acontecendo Rashid?

Eu não posso revelar um segredo que não me pertence. Ele não é meu para contar, mas de meu senhor.

Tem algo a ver com essa torre e o homem chamado Locknar não é?

Como sabe de Locknar?

Ele apareceu no jardim quando eu conversava com Quatre.

Rashid ficou surpreso ao saber que Locknar aparecera ao jovem à sua frente. Em todos esses anos jamais o vira, mas sabia de sua existência pelo fato dele quase o matar, quando tentara retirar Quatre do castelo aos seis anos de idade. Não conseguira deixar o quarto com o menino, que se não tivesse intervindo por ele, estaria morto. Voltou seu olhar para o jovem de olhos verdes, sorrindo diante da perspicácia do rapaz, por descobrir que algo acontecia ali. Simplesmente balançou a cabeça e seguiu na mesma direção tomada por Abdul.

Vamos Trowa, não podemos permanecer aqui, você ouviu o que ele disse.

Trowa olhou para Douglas e depois para o corredor de cristal. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Não podia simplesmente ignorar e ir embora, como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

Douglas pegue Cath e deixe o castelo.

Trowa?

Eu me encontrarei com vocês na cidade.

Mas...

V�!

Trowa correu em direção ao quarto de Quatre, enquanto Douglas descia as escadas em direção ao quarto de Trowa, para levar Cathrine. Não sabia o que o amigo pretendia, apenas esperava que ele voltasse a salvo.

(OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO. OoO.OoO)

Quatre derrubou tudo em seu quarto. Virou a cômoda de cristal no chão quebrando-a. Imediatamente ela se juntou ao chão tornando-se um caco só. As lágrimas banhavam sem trégua seu rosto, e a raiva golpeava sem piedade sua alma e seu coração. Poria um fim a tudo isso, destruiria de alguma forma sua prisão de cristal, mesmo que isso o levasse à morte. Procurou dentro do armário o presente dado por Rashid em seu aniversario de 15 anos. Encontrou-o no fundo do armário, pegou a caixa de madeira escura retirando de dentro dela uma espada, segurou-a com força e investiu contra as paredes. No primeiro golpe sentiu como se a espada o tivesse cortado, olhou para o abdômen vendo sua camisa manchar-se com seu próprio sangue.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que a cada golpe, mais e mais seu corpo sentia os cortes, e o sangue cobria seu corpo. No entanto aquilo não o fez parar, apenas incitou-o a continuar, movido pela raiva e pela dor. Sabia que ele também sofria, podia sentir sua dor. Nunca entendêra o porquê dessa sua ligação com Locknar. Porque ele o mantinha ali, se isso o estava destruindo por dentro. Locknar vivia lhe dizendo que o considerava como a um filho, mas que tipo de pai aprisiona o filho e o condena a uma morte lenta? Quatre ergueu a espada mais uma vez, pronto para golpear a parede, mas teve seu braço seguro por uma mão e a espada arrancada de sua mão.

Deixou-se cair no chão, e não tentou repelir o abraço de Locknar. Podia ouvir as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido tentando acalm�-lo. Chorou sobre o ombro do homem que queria destruir. Trowa entrou no quarto, e viu Quatre abraçado a Locknar. Assim que o viu o olhar de Locknar se estreitou, mas ele permitiu que o rapaz se aproximasse. Locknar afastou o corpo de Quatre dele, mas o manteve junto a si.

Não pode me destruir Quatre, já deveria saber disso, assim como o fogo não pode me queimar, sua espada não pode me atingir. Ela apenas fere a você mesmo.

Porque?... porque não me deixa ir?

Quatre afastou-se ligeiramente de Locknar, olhou para Trowa a poucos metros deles, notou o olhar assustado do gemologista, mas levantou a mão impedindo-o de vir até ele quando o mesmo moveu-se em sua direção. Locknar levantou-se do chão, levando Quatre consigo. Reconstruiu a cômoda, fazendo-a erguer-se do chão como da primeira vez em que a criara. Colocou Quatre diante dela, para que ele visse o próprio reflexo, sorriu ao vê-lo tocar a superfície como todas as vezes em que se sentara em frente a ela. Olhou para o jovem de olhos verdes como esmeraldas, voltando seu olhar para o jovem que mantinha preso desde o nascimento.

Você é especial Quatre. Tão diferente de seus pais. Você nunca se perguntou porque os anos não parecem passar para você? Nunca se questionou porque em todos esses anos, você nunca foi além dos domínios da torre ou até do jardim que tanto aprecia pela janela?

Quatre olhou para Locknar através do espelho de cristal. De fato, ele não se lembrava da última vez em que deixara a torre antes da menina invadir seu quarto. Assim como não se lembrava de alguma vez haver ido ao jardim antes de Trowa convid�-lo.

Quantos anos faz que seus pais o entregaram a mim?

Poucos meses depois que nasci.

Lembra-se de á quanto tempo faz isso?

Quatre olhou-o sem entender, tinha quase vinte e seis anos que era prisioneiro não era? Locknar sorriu diante da dúvida nos olhos de Quatre. Tocou a superfície de cristal com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma névoa envolver seu reflexo. Quando a mesma dissipou-se, viu as pessoas que sabia serem seus pais. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas diante do reconhecimento. Mal se lembrava deles nos últimos tempos, seus rostos mal passavam que uma vaga lembrança. Ouviu a voz de Locknar soar em seu ouvido enquanto acompanhava o deveria ter sido seu nascimento.

Era noite de primavera quando você nasceu. E apesar da tristeza pesando no coração deles, a felicidade de trazê-lo ao mundo era inexplicável. Sempre acreditaram que o dinheiro era o importava; até você nascer no meio da noite, longe do luxo que eles tanto apreciavam.

Quatre olhou o cenário, uma cabana perdida no meio do nada. O céu estrelado. Podia sentir a brisa suave e a presença que o acompanhava desde pequeno. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Viu Locknar sorrir e balançar a cabeça em acordo com sua dedução antes de confirmar o que já sabia.

Sim, eu estava lá quando você nasceu. Sempre estive perto de você Quatre. Mesmo antes de você nascer, quando era apenas uma sombra de desejo no coração de sua mãe.

Ela... ela me desejou?

Sim... ela queria mais do que riqueza. Quando seus pais me encontraram, ela queria um filho, mais do que tudo. E mesmo sabendo que seu ventre era incapaz de gerar uma vida, ela desejou em seu coração que isso acontecesse.

Ela não podia ter filhos?

Não... até eu realizar o pedido dela há cinqüenta e um anos atrás.

Quatre olhou para Locknar era impossível que isso houvesse ocorrido há cinqüenta e um anos atrás, se fosse verdade ele teria então cinqüenta e um anos, não vinte e seis. Trowa não conseguia acreditar no que assistia. Nunca acreditou que existissem pessoas que realizavam desejos, com poderes capazes de fazer o inimaginável como o que estava acontecendo agora.

Como?

Você não envelhece como os outros Quatre. Um ano em sua vida, equivale a dois de qualquer mortal.

Eu não entendo. Então tudo o que você me contou durante todos esses anos, era mentira?

Não... eu apenas não lhe disse toda a verdade. Eu pedi você em troca do desejo de seus pais.

Mas... você me disse... uma vez que você realiza apenas um desejo.

Sim, seus pais desejavam fortuna, glória..., tudo aquilo que a sociedade ainda prega. Mas o desejo do coração dela era mais forte que o desejo em sua mente. O desejo por você era tão forte que nem mesmo eu fui capaz de ignor�-lo. E quando me dei conta eu havia realizado dois desejos, e um deles me custou meu mais precioso bem.

Você nunca me disse o que era.

Eu sempre esperei que você fosse capaz de descobrir.

Você deu seu próprio filho a ela...

Quatre voltou-se para Trowa, que havia se aproximado. Locknar meneou a cabeça concordando com o rapaz. Ele agachou-se a frente de Quatre tocando-lhe o rosto, pela primeira vez ele viu Locknar chorar. Finalmente entendia o que ele queria lhe dizer.

Eu venho de um povo antigo. Nascemos com o dom de realizar desejos. Uma parte de nossa essência é empregada para torn�-los reais.

Uma parte de sua essência?

Sim... uma parte de nossas vidas a cada desejo.

Trowa olhou-o confuso, se a cada desejo Locknar entregava uma parte de sua vida, o que o mantinha vivo há tanto tempo? Locknar imaginava o que pensava o rapaz, podia entender sua confusão.

A cada desejo perdemos uma parte de nós, que se regenera a cada vinte anos de sua existência mortal.

Então a cada vinte anos sua vida retorna à mesma forma de antes de realizar o desejo.

Sim... Mas cada desejo exige um preço equivalente a ele. Qualquer coisa que desejarmos. No entanto apenas um desejo pode ser realizado a cada cinqüenta anos. Não podemos criar uma nova vida, não sem empregarmos a nossa própria vida em troca.

Eu... eu sou...

Meu filho Quatre. A essência dele... meu povo se reproduz de forma diferente aos seus. Cada um de meu povo gera uma vida a cada milênio. Era chegada a minha vez, e eu ansiava tanto por você. Fizera tantos planos.

Quatre notou que Locknar se perdera em pensamentos. Podia sentir sua tristeza, a frustração de não ter realizado por completo seus sonhos. A culpa por ter se descuidado e dado a vida do filho para realizar o desejo da mulher que lhe dera à luz.

"Quando você me devolver o que me pertence". 

As palavras de Locknar finalmente faziam sentido para si, devolver a essência... a vida do filho de Locknar, mas como? Quatre fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando descobrir o que as palavras dele realmente queriam dizer. Se Locknar o reconhecia como seu filho, então como poderia devolver-lhe algo que já lhe pertencia por direito? Abriu os olhos encontrando a íris verde de Trowa. Viu dentro de seus olhos a resposta que buscava. Não precisava devolver literalmente o que Locknar dera a sua mãe. Precisava apenas fazer algo que ele sempre se recusara. Mesmo seu coração lhe dizendo ser o certo.

Quanto tempo perdera, apenas por negar a verdade que estava diante de seus olhos? Tão clara e pura quanto o cristal a rode�-lo durante toda a sua vida? Lágrimas banharam seus olhos ao perceber o quanto perdera ao negar o que realmente desejava, e sempre estivera a seu alcance. Seu corpo foi sacudido por soluços diante do erro que cometera, e que o mantivera preso. As palavras de Locknar ecoaram em sua mente no momento em que o mesmo estreitou-o em seus braços aumentando suas lágrimas. As palavras que durante muito tempo ouvira pronunciar e que sempre achara serem sem sentido.

_"Somos prisioneiros de nós mesmos, quando nos recusamos a aceitar a verdade diante de nossos olhos. Uma palavra pode ser mais libertadora que a chave da cela que nos prende"._

Shhhhhhh... não chore.

Pai...

Quatre sentiu o corpo de Locknar ficar tenso por alguns instantes diante da palavra que deixou seus lábios. Segundos depois toda a estrutura de cristal começou a ruir. Trowa observou a superfície de cristal desaparecer por completo. Foi até o corredor, vendo que o mesmo ocorria fora do quarto. Em segundos, todo o cristal havia desaparecido. Voltou seu olhar para dentro do quarto no momento em que Locknar afastava-se de Quatre, tocando seu rosto e enxugando-lhe as lágrimas que ainda caiam.

Eu sempre esperei que você aceitasse; que me reconhecesse como sendo seu pai. Era apenas o que você precisava fazer, e o que mais desejava seu coração. Mais do que sua liberdade, você ansiava ter um pai, como as crianças que você via ao longe na cidade. Alguém para abraç�-lo e confort�-lo em meio a sua tristeza.

E você sempre esteve ao meu lado, partilhando comigo, preso atrás das muralhas da mesma forma que eu.

Locknar abraçou Quatre novamente. Ambos estavam livres para ir ou ficar. Sempre soubera que esse momento chegaria. Desde o instante em que o jovem que os observava chegara à cidade. Estivera aguardando sua vinda por tanto tempo. Esperando que ele mostrasse a seu filho que nada o impedia de transpor as muralhas do castelo, além de sua própria vontade.

Você deve ir agora, meu filho.

E você?

Eu sempre estarei com você, aqui dentro.

Locknar tocou o peito de Quatre na altura do coração. Sua imagem começou a esvaecer, desaparecendo por completo. Quatre levou as mãos ao peito chorando; sentiu que alguém o abraçava pelos ombros ajudando-o a levantar-se. Segurou a mão de Trowa em seu ombro e o seguiu. Ao chegar ao jardim olhou mais uma vez para a torre. Por fora esta mantinha-se coberta pelo cristal de Locknar, mas por dentro sabia que suas paredes já não se encontravam revestidas por ele. Caminhou ao lado de Trowa em direção ao portão do castelo. Seu coração batendo descompassado, ao ultrapass�-lo. Não pôde deixar de soluçar..., estava finalmente livre para ir aonde quisesse. Sentiu o moreno abraç�-lo e se deixou confortar por seu abraço. Estava livre, mas não estava sozinho. Lembrou-se de sua infância ao lado de Locknar, de suas palavras ao dizer-lhe: " do que vale a liberdade se não há ninguém com quem compartilh�-la?"

_"Obrigado"._

Quatre olhou para Trowa e sorriu. Juntos desceram a estrada que levava à cidade e a um novo início. Ele estava livre... mas voltaria para o castelo. Aquele era seu lar. Ser livre dava-lhe o direito de decidir para onde ir, e para onde voltar, mesmo tendo sido prisioneiro da torre durante anos, voltaria para ela, mas sabia que não voltaria sozinho.

Owari

**1** _Adamantino_ significa ter um brilho como o do diamante.

**2** Vítreo significa ter um brilho semelhante ao de um vidro.

**3** Inclusão em gemologia significa qualquer corpo estranho ou defeito na estrutura cristalina que seja visível a olho nu ou com aumento de até dez vezes.

**4** O quartzo pode ser rosa, incolor (cristal-de-rocha), cinza (enfumaçado), amarelo a alaranjado (citrino), roxo (ametista), preto (mórion), só para citar variedades bem conhecidas. Ele pode mostrar também mais de uma cor em uma mesma gema, como na ágata.

**5** Alocromáticas que possuem cores variadas como é a maioria dos minerais. Exemplo o berilo, que pode ser incolor (goshenita), verde (esmeralda), azul (água-marinha), rosa (morganita), vermelho (bixbita) e amarelo (heliodoro).

Lindinho, essa fic é dedicada a você. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO Arcanjo (VIVA

23/02) VIVA!. Mil desculpas pela demora em postar, mas você entende né.

Espero que goste. Essa fic foi escrita de coração para você.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão e opinião.

A Evil pelo apoio e carinho.

E a toda nação Yaoi.

Gente se eu tiver esquecido alguém me perdoem, mas eu ando meio desligada ultimamente.

Adendo da Dhandara

Ghentem...

Para quem não percebeu...

Essa fic ficou como os contos muçulmanos. Todos foram criados visando ensinar uma lição de vida.

Parabéns para a Yoruuuuuuuu!


End file.
